The Slugfest
by Crakaboom
Summary: Ron finds someone


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and this is a story for the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: [Animal] Slugs**

 **Word Count: 941**

Slugs.

He absolutely _hated_ slugs.

No one quite knew why, but everyone knew that Ronald Bilius Weasley despised even the word.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

There weren't many times he would react to anyone in the office, but the one time someone brought in a slug, there was an absolute brawl in the lounge.

The guy who brought it was from the same office as him. Draco Malfoy was laughing his ass off when Ron opened the box of "chocolates" to reveal a box full of slugs.

His laughing didn't last very long, for he was tackled by the red-haired man. He began to lash out with his fists, trying to escape the grasp of Ron, the raging redhead.

"This isn't funny Malfoy!" Ron yelled as they flung fists at each other, people trying to pull them apart.

"Someone call HR," Some shouted from the crowd.

After a few minutes of fighting and yelling, the HR officer burst through the door and broke the fight up, leading the two men to the office for the top of HR.

His office had a sign on the door, "Human Resources, really? Is that necessary?" Ron questioned.

"You two are in a lot of trouble, care to explain yourselves?" The man sitting at the desk was a portly, pudgy man that seemed to be a foot shorter than the rest of them, but sounded larger than any man.

"Well, I was playing a SMALL prank on Ronald here and he attacked me," Malfoy tried to explain further, but was stopped by the HR boss.

"We don't need further explanation, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, what is your side of the story?"

"Well sir, you see, he tricked me into almost eating a slug by saying that it was a chocolate, and that provoked a memory deep in me, which caused me to assault him. I am terribly sorry," Ron hung his head and the room held an ominous silence.

"Ok, well, neither of you are going to get fired, since this is your first misdemeanor each, but I will be keeping an eye on you," the boss leaned back in his chair and beckoned them out, but as they were leaving, he added, "And I don't want to see another slugfest out of the two of you again!"

"Yessir," they both mumbled as they shuffled out of the room and back to their cubicles.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The next year went without trouble, in fact, it went great, Malfoy got married, Ron got a promotion, and nobody got into a fight with anyone else.

Then, about a week before Ron was taking a holiday, it happened….

It was the middle of June when he found a box sitting on his desk. Not remembering what had happened

…..

He opened the box and a huge pile of slugs flug out at him. He then proceeded to screech, "MALFOOOOOOOY,"

He charged towards his cubicle, fire in his eyes. When he arrived, he pulled Malfoy out of his chair and held him in the air, "Where do you keep getting these slugs?"

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't give you any slugs! I swear," Malfoy had a very worried look on his face.

"I find that very hard to believe, so where?" Ron held him up a bit higher, the spirit of rage overtaking him slowly.

"I swear, and I also swear that I will help you find who did," Malfoy managed to pant out, despite being halfway strangled by the way the angry man was holding his collar.

"Ok, I trust you, but only a little," Ron spat out with bitterness in his voice. He set Malfoy down, flattening out his shirt and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, lead the way, I'll see if I can check for some magical traps or something," Malfoy thanked him and followed him to his office.

When they arrived, Malfoy went straight to work, waving his wand over every surface on and in the box. He couldn't find any trace of magic at use, so they concluded that it must have been planted there before Ron got there.

"Who could it have been? Nobody knows about why I almost killed you last time, except…." Ron's voice tailed off.

"THE HEAD OF HR!" Both men exclaimed at the same time.

They headed to the Boss of HR's office, walking in without permission or warning.

"W-what are you two doing here? You do not have an appointment!" he almost jumped out of his chair.

"We know you did it, and I don't appreciate the little _surprise_ you left on my desk. Malfoy? What do you think we should do," Ron grinned as the man shrunk in his chair as they got closer.

"I'm not sure if you'll like this, but how about we make him _dance_ ," Malfoy drew his wand and grabbed the man by the arm, lifting him out of his chair.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

They took him out back and made him dance, every time the spell wore off, they would just cast it again.

This went on for an hour and a half, and after they got bored, they took him back inside and memory wiped him.

The only thing he remembered was to not send the slugs any more.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Ron no longer had problems with anyone sending him slugs, and he gradually began to not hate the word as much until eventually, he was fine with the mention of slugs.

A few of his co-workers had asked him why he hated slugs so much, and all Ron had answered with was:

"Let's just say a broken wand can do a lot to someone."


End file.
